Systems and applications for delivering computer-based training (CBT) have existed for many years. However, CBT systems historically have not gained wide acceptance. A problem hindering the reception of CBTs as a means of training workers and learners is the inflexibility of courses and training material.
Early CBTs also were based on hypermedia systems that statically linked content. User guidance was given by annotating the hyperlinks with descriptive information. The trainee could proceed through learning material by traversing the links embedded in the material. The structure associated with the material was very rigid, and the material could not be easily written, edited, or reused to create additional or new learning material.
Newer methods for intelligent tutoring and CBT systems are based on special domain models that must be defined prior to creation of the course or content. Once a course is created, the course material may not be easily adapted or changed for specific training needs of different learners. As a result, the course often fails to meet the needs of the trainee and/or trainer.
Furthermore, it is not always convenient for a learner to take an entire course. However, because the course is inflexible, the learner must pay for the entire course even if the learner desires to take only a portion of the course. Therefore, for the above and other reasons, new methods and technologies are needed to supplement traditional computer based training and instruction.